In the US, approximately 60,000 deaths occur annually from device-related, hospital-acquired (nosocomial) infections. Effective non-antibiotic infection control technologies are needed immediately to help reduce the estimated $6.5 billion per year cost associated with the two million nosocomial infections acquired every year in the US. We propose to develop a novel antimicrobial surface modification based upon biocidal dendrimers that can be applied to variety of medical devices, will prevent biofilm formation and, therefore, reduce potentially life-threatening complications caused by device-related infections. Dendrimers have attracted attention as possible antimicrobials agents due to their compact structure, high local density of functional surface groups, their unique carrier properties, and biofriendly nature. High local concentrations of active groups are extremely beneficial in terms of potency, reduced toxicity, and increased duration of action. Our goal is to develop a novel antimicrobial surface treatment that 1) can be covalently bound to the surface of variety of plastics, including polymers commonly used in medicine; 2) can be formed on both the inner and outer surfaces of complex geometries; 3) will inhibit bacterial adhesion; 4) will be lubricious; 5) will be effective against bacteria, fungi, and spores; and 6) will not promote increased resistance to traditional antibiotics.